dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Warp Factor/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for Warp Factor, the third level in the episode Lunar Apocalypse in Duke Nukem 3D. Walthrough You start on a lift going upwards. Once the lift stops; you'll see a door in front of you; you'll need to get of the lift and go through it. However be warned it's not as easy as it looks; there are a few Sentry Drones waiting to ambush you as soon as you get off the lift. Anyway the door will lead you to several places; the first place you should go to is the lift on the left but you can look around the area first if you wish. Just before you go on the lift you'll probably get ambushed by more Sentry Drones so keep your eyes open. Once you go on the lift it will immediately descend followed by several explosions that will most likely result in you taking some damage. Though the damage will be quite minor it's important to make sure you're not too low on health or you'll keep dying. The damage it will do is roughly between 15 - 20. There are several places to go, the place you need to go to is in the back of the room on the path you are on when you come off the lift. Once you get to the back of the room you will see the Blue Access Card underneath a door. Get the Card and then go back up the lift. Before going back up you can also explore the room for other goodies. Once you go back up the lift, head to the other lift and go down it. Don't run out immediately though because there are several Laser Tripbombs blocking the way of the lift . There are two ways to dispose of them. The first is to lure the Enforcer into them. You can wait around for a while until the Enforcer starts up the ramp. Once he gets close, take the lift back up. If you don't, the laser tripbombs will still kill you. The other is with a pipebomb. From standing in the lift, throw a pipebomb near the tripbombs, then take the lift back up and detonate. Never be at the bottom when these tripbombs explode, you will be killed. Once you're done with the laser tripbombs go down the ramp and you will see a door in front of you; if you look right you will also see the door that requires the Blue Access Card. You can go through the other door if you want but if you do you'll find a door that needs the Yellow Access Card which you won't have yet so you may as well follow the door that needs the Blue Access Card now. Once unlocked, the door reveals a lift which you will need to take upwards. Once you get to the top of the lift, you will want to come out and take a right. Though you don't need to go left; you might find some useful stuff down there.There is a door at the far right end of the hallway, you will need to go through it and a few other subsequent doors to reach the end of the hallway where you can't progress any further just yet. You need to flick the switch near the window on the right which will call a shuttle to your position. It can be seen approaching through the window. Once it arrives, you can go in there once you kill a few troopers. Once inside the shuttle, there is another switch to flip which will take you over to the other side of the station. Once there, you will be led into another hallway that looks very similar to the one you were just in. There is another switch here similar to the one on the other side, and it serves the same function. Don't use it, as it will send the shuttle back to the other side; you will need it again soon enough and you'll only have to call it back. You need to keep going down this hallway until you come into a larger darkened room with pulsing red light. On the left wall you will see the Yellow Access Card hidden behind a door. You can't initially get it, but there is a switch puzzle to the right. Pressing just the middle button will open the doors and allow you access to the yellow access card. It's a timed door, so if you take too long it will close again, prompting you to hit the middle button again until you can successfully get the yellow access card. Also, if you turn around 180 degrees from where the yellow access card is, you will see a lift. If you want go in there and take the lift all the way down. You will see three Atomic healths ;these are the same ones you might've seen earlier on near the blue access card, but couldn't get to. You might as well get them for a huge health boost, you don't have to get them but it will be helpful. Also if you like you can keep advancing down the hallway from where the yellow access card is and you'll come across a door that will lead into a small room with an RPG; if you go here that will trigger several aliens such as Enforcers and Sentry Drones that you will have to deal with on the way back as well as a Mini Battlelord (The Mini Battlelord will be located at the door that needs the yellow access card) . It's possible to do this level without encountering the mini battlelord or the alien resistance on the way back as you don't have to go in the small room with the RPG at all but it's quite odd that it's not the access card that sets these aliens off; maybe the aliens value the RPG more? Anyway whatever you decide to do here you need to go all the way back to where the Blue Access Card door was as soon as you've got the Yellow Access Card. Now go through the large door you skipped earlier (Assuming you didn't go through it already). The reason you skipped it earlier is because the door you need the yellow access card for is back here. If you go through here prepare to fight the Mini Battlelord, but if you didn't go into the room that triggers him you won't need to fight him as he won't be present. It should be noted according to the 3D realms walkthrough which is based on the Xbox 360 version according to the screenshots; he's in this area depending on the skill level; this probably applies to the Xbox 360 version only because he will always be in this room in the PC version if you trigger him no matter what your skill level is; if he is there the best way to take him out is with the RPG or Devastator. If you explore the lower part of this room you will find an Assault Commander and a door which will lead to a forcefield you cannot go through yet; behind the forcefield is a lift and rotating doors. Anyway whatever you're course of action; after going through the yellow access card door, you will ride an escalator to the top, and encounter a closed door. Opening the door will present you with a few choices. Directly in front of you is a door. Opening this door will give you the Devastator. The other choices are on either side of a circular room. If you go around to the back side of the circular room, you'll get shot at, so take out a turret and some aliens first. You will see a room at the top of a ramp. Go up there, and a control panel will rise out of the floor. Going around the back will show you a button. If you like press the button, and the windows in front of you will open up which will give you a really nice view of Earth. Once you're done looking around, you can go back to either side of the circular room - each side has a door. They both lead to the same room, it doesn't matter which one you pick as they both lead to the same place. In this room you will see an RPG. More importantly, in the corner of the room is a switch. You will need to flip this switch, as it drops a forcefield towards the end of the level you will need to get through. After you flip this switch, you need to make your way back down the escalator that led up here. Open the door at the bottom, and make your way down to a door in the lower part of the next room. Opening this door will reveal a blue corridor with some rotating walls at the end (you might have already seen this by now). You will need go through the blue area which will electrocute you if you don't have Protective Boots. You will need to watch the rotating walls until the lift at the center is visible. At that point you need to run in and take the lift down. You will come into a circular room with a couple of Enforcers; dispose of them and then hit the level exit and then it's onto Fusion Station. Tips Other features Level contents Category:Walkthroughs